The Demon General and The Empire's Strongest
by AbyssFromHell
Summary: What if Tatsumi was raised in the same village as Esdeath and what happens when their village was destroyed? Read to know! R&R Please
1. Chapter 1

The Demon General and Empire's Strongest

PROLOGUE

What if Tatsumi wasn't a member of the village he lived in? instead he lived in the village tribe where Esdeath grew up and they both became best friends in those years but what happens when their village was destroyed? Read to know. Tatsumi x Esdeath

"Tatsumi, wait for me!" Esdeath shouted as they were going for hunting.

"Alright.." Tatsumi replied and stopped moving in his tracks and sat on the ground.

"Alright lets go." Esdeath said as she caught up with Tatsumi.

"Woo, this danger beast looks good." Tatsumi said as they were face to face with a bird like danger beast.

"Here I go." Esdeath said as she started running very fast and attacked the beast in its right wing. Esdeath was about to smirk when she got hit by the bird by its left wing.

"Esdeath.." Tatsumi said as he rushed to help Esdeath, after helping her, he started running towards the beast and attacked in its eye, which blinded the beast but it wouldn't be long before it will attack them back.

"Esdeath! Now!" Tatsumi shouted as he kept the beast under ropes and allowed Esdeath to stab it.

"Tatsumi thanks for saving me." Esdeath said with a slight blush on her face.

"No problem, I'll always help you." Tatsumi said with a blush on his face as well.

**Back to the village they live in**

"This is a nice beast to eat eh?" Tatsumi said with a idiotic smile on his face.

"Yep." Esdeath said with a grin on her face.

"Is it just me or you smell something burning as well?" Esdeath said with a very confused look on her face. Tatsumi nodded instead of answering.

When they reached the outskirts of the village, what they saw was horrifying for them. They saw their village on fire, burnt down and almost everything destroyed.

"Esdeath, you shouldn't go in there! It's dangerous." Tatsumi shouted as he saw Esdeath running into the village.

"Tatsumi.. I must find my father." Esdeath said while running at her full speed.

"Damn it." Tatsumi said as he started running into the village as well and in a bit he caught up with Esdeath.

**After a couple of minutes**

"Hey look, a survivor!" Tatsumi shouted as he saw someone alive in the village.

"Tatsumi tell Esdeath.. that... her... father fought bravely." The survivor said in coughs and after he finished, he died.

"Esdeath?!" Tatsumi shouted as he wasn't able to find her, but after awhile he spotted her.

"Tatsumi and Esdeath, the stronger ones survive and the weaker ones die. Remember this." Esdeath's Father said while bleeding a lot and he died after that.

"Esdeath, we must go from here right now!" Tatsumi said but Esdeath wasn't going, she wanted to stay here.

"No." Esdeath declined as Tatsumi got annoyed and had to carry her in bridal style and run away from the village.

"Tatsumi.. what are you doing?" Esdeath questioned as her face was as red as a tomato.

"We must get out of here." Tatsumi said while blushing madly, never in his life he had picked up anyone like this.

**Later**

It had been 2 hours since they ran away from the village and Tatsumi was still carrying Esdeath in bridal style and he was more than tired right now.

"Tatsumi stop and let me down." Esdeath said as Tatsumi stopped and she got down.

"What are we going to do now Esdeath?" Tatsumi asked Esdeath a question he had been thinking about for hours.

"I don't know." Esdeath said as she saw Tatsumi collecting wood for fire. Suddenly wind blew and a paper landed near Esdeath. It said "Recruiting people for Military!"

"Tatsumi we should join the army." Esdeath said as Tatsumi came back with firewood and started a campfire.

"Hmm... nice idea." Tatsumi said as he took out a tent from his backpack.

"Thanks." Esdeath said as she warmed herself from the fire.

"No probs." Tatsumi said as he finished cooking the danger beast.

**Time Skip Years Later**

"I, Emperor Makoto, hereby gives the Title of General to Tatsumi and Esdeath." Makoto said as Esdeath and Tatsumi bowed before him. It had been years since they've joined Military and left their village.

**After The Party and Stuff**

"General Tatsumi, what are you doing?" Someone in general's attire asked Tatsumi. She had short white hair and was of average height.

"General Najenda, what a surprise! I'm just finding my parents in those stars." Tatsumi said to the woman now known as Najenda.

"Hmmm." Najenda said while sitting down on a chair. Currently they were on the palace's best viewpoint.

"So Tatsumi, do you have feelings towards Esdeath?" Najenda asked Tatsumi out of the blue which shocked him.

"Well we have been friends since we were very little and I've always had feelings for her. Just don't know if she reciprocates the feelings." Tatsumi said with a sigh, he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide anything from Najenda and why should he anyways.

"By the way, I just got orders that we are dispatched to some sort of village to kill the tribe which is attacking our borders." Najenda informed Tatsumi which gave him a smile.

**Around Midnight**

Prime Minister Honest and Tatsumi were in a basement in the palace.

"Why you brought me here, old man?" Tatsumi asked while trying to find the reason why he was brought here.

"Just wait." Honest said while opening the doors of a room, which had lots of weapons which were Teigu's.

"This is the room where our great warriors pick their Teigu." Honest said while looking at Tatsumi, who had his mouth opened. "Choose one."

"This one?" Tatsumi said while pointing towards a chest.

"This is Divine's Left, which allows you to control the wind and gases but sadly not Oxygen. Also if you use this Teigu, in its full potential you can make anything out of wind." Honest said while scratching his white beard.

"Can I take this one? It feels like I'm being called." Tatsumi said while opening the chest and taking out the pot.

"Hmmm I don't know. Take a sip of the blood." Honest said with a slight expression of fear on his face.

"Alright." Tatsumi said as he opened the pot, it had blood but it was darker than usual. He than proceeded to drink it. As Tatsumi started drinking the blood, he could feel something in his chest but ignored it.

"Hmm... I can feel the strength coursing through me." Tatsumi said while looking at his right arm, he could see a large tattoo there, it was stylish and it covered most of his arm.

**Next Day**

"The plan seems to be efficient but are you sure that they won't notice us, General Tatsumi?" Some random guy from his army asked.

"Of course it will." Tatsumi said while looking towards Esdeath on his right and Najenda ahead of them.

"General Tatsumi the preparations are made." 2 Girls said at unison, they were just behind Tatsumi.

"Alright Kurome and Akame." Tatsumi said while looking towards his right hand and holding it. (AN : Oops did I forgot to tell you guys that Akame and Kurome joined Tatsumi? Damn, now you know :p)

"This river is the reason why our forces were annihilated?" Esdeath asked while getting off her horse and placing her hand on the dirt ground. In a matter of seconds, the whole river froze.

'Such power..." Najenda thought while looking on her left to see Liver, Daidara and Nyau launching full force attack on the tribe.

"Alright, my time to watch is over." Tatsumi said while getting off his horse. When he was ahead of everyone, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Suddenly 2 swords made out of wind came to his hands and he cut down dozen's of those men in a matter of time. After that he returned back.

**Time Skip Sometime around Najenda defecting from the empire**

Esdeath and Najenda were locked in a fierce battle. Esdeath obviously had the upper hand. Esdeath was about to cut Najenda's right arm and her right eye but was stopped by Tatsumi. He ran and lunged onto Esdeath while saving her from an arrow which came out of nowhere. When they came back to reality from their "dream" world, they could see Najenda gone.

When Tatsumi checked his breast pocket, he could see a letter there.

"Dear Tatsumi, I'm sorry for leaving you and everyone in the Capital. But I have my own reasons and I'm sure you'll know them soon enough. Until than we may meet or may not.

Najenda

P.S. Thanks for saving me." Tatsumi read this letter while Esdeath went to look for Najenda. Tatsumi had couple of tears in his eyes, Najenda was like an older sister to him and he was sad that he would not meet her. Tatsumi felt someone behind him and realized they were Kurome and Akame.

"General?" Akame asked while trying to comfort Tatsumi.

"I'm alright." Tatsumi said while getting backup.

**Timeskip Where the Actual Story Started** **(The Point where Leone saves Tatsumi from Akame)**

"Akame don't attack these two." Leone said while jumping from a tree.

"You are the boobs from the capital!" A guy shouted towards Leone with a shocked look on his face.

"Yes I am Leyasu and Sayo." Leone said to the duo while hugging Leyasu.

That's it for the Prologue of this chapter. Also Akame and Kurome are going to work under Tatsumi so no defection :3

_**EDITED to make a better story on - 16/10/2014**_

-Abyss


	2. Chapter 2 - Things just Got Real!

Chapter 2 - Things just got real

What if Tatsumi wasn't a member of the village he lived in? instead he lived in the village tribe where Esdeath grew up and they both became best friends in those years but what happens when their village was destroyed? Read to know. Tatsumi x Esdeath

**Night Raid HQ**

"Boss does everyone use Teigu here?" leyasu asked Najenda. They all were in a meeting and they were talking about Teigu's for leyasu and Sayo.

"Yeah." Najenda replied while sitting on her throne and keeping her eyelids closed.

"Hey Boss, which is the best Teigu?" Sayo questioned out of the blue.

"Hmm.. all Teigu's depend on their owner but if I'd to choose one than I'd choose the one which can make ice out of nothing or the one which can control wind and create anything from it." Najenda replied while thinking about Esdeath and Tatsumi.

"O." Sayo made an O expression while talking to leyasu.

"Don't worry, they both are conquering the North and are not going to be here for 1 year or so." Najenda replied thinking about the Revolution Army.

**Northern Empire**

A woman with long blue hair wearing General's attire was sitting on a throne while a man who was stripped naked was licking her boots. The woman kicked the man in the neck and he died that second.

"General Esdeath, the Prime Minister asks you lead a group of Teigu users against Night Raid. General Tatsumi shall takeover what's left." A random officer reported while bowing to Esdeath.

"Alright." Esdeath said while standing up and crushing the dead man named Numa Seika's head.

**A week Later**

"Boss!" Lubbock shouted while running towards Najenda. When he reached there, he stopped and panted heavily.

"What is it?" Najenda said while looking towards Lubbock.

"Bad news, General Esdeath is back." Lubbock said which shocked everyone including Najenda, she didn't knew that Esdeath would be back so soon.

**Time Skip to the point where Tatsumi got Incursio (I had to skip the part since I had no idea how to do it with leyasu and Sayo)**

"**INCURSIO.**" leyasu roared out with all of his might and the armor evolved to match his fighting style

'The armor is evolving even though it has become a Teigu, leyasu your passion.' Bulat thought while coughing more blood.

"I can feel the power going through me." leyasu said as the armor appeared over him and it looked pretty badass.

"Haaah!" Nyau roared out while moving towards leyasu and he made his fist into a ball and attacked leyasu. The armored warrior did the same and a shockwave was created. leyasu than brought his other fist towards Nyau and when it connected with its target, Nyau was sent flying towards a wall on the ship.

"leyasu, I'm sure you'll surpass me." Bulat said those words as his vision went blurry and he died.

"It's alright to cry right bro?" leyasu said while crying and shouting.

**Couple of Days Later**

Esdeath was at the grave of her three slaves.

"You were weak, that's why you died." Esdeath said as she placed the flowers on Liver's grave and walked away. Esdeath was about to meet a team of Teigu users.

**Jaegers Meeting Room**

Wave, Run, Bols, Seryu, Kurome, and Esdeath were talking about Night Raid right now.

"We Jaegers are going to kill each one of Night Raid!" Esdeath said while moving towards the door but was stopped in her tracks when Wave asked a question.

"Why are you leaving so early General?" Wave questioned while giving his sheepish grin.

"Because I have to send a letter to someone." Esdeath said while leaving the room and Wave was about to ask who the someone was but was stopped by Kurome.

"She is going to write a letter to her subordinate General Tatsumi." Kurome said while eating "Kurome Snacks".

"How do you know?" Wave questioned as he tried to snatch one of her cookies.

"Because I'm one of the two personal guards of General Tatsumi and he sent me here so I could always keep Esdeath safe." Kurome replied while thinking about Tatsumi.

"Can you tell me more about General Tatsumi?" Wave questioned, as he wanted to know more about the Demon General.

"Well for the starters, General Esdeath and Tatsumi were raised together in a village. It was attacked by North and they were the only survivors, so they left for Capital and joined Military. As they grew in ranks, they both got the titles of The Demon General and The Empire's Strongest. You know why Esdeath got the title of Empire's strongest but you don't know about Tatsumi right? He got this title because he slaughtered a whole squad which had about 1000 soldiers in a blink of an eye." Kurome explained while putting her snacks in her side skirt. Wave just made an O expression.

"By the way, what kind of Teigu he uses?" Wave questioned while thinking of one.

"He uses Divine Left." Kurome answered while not giving a care about Wave. He realized why he is known as Demon General now.

**Mt Fake**

Esdeath, Kurome and Wave were hunting danger beasts in Mt Fake but did they know that Night Raid's members were here. leyasu, Sayo and Lubbock were there as well trying to hunt beasts.

"Lets split up." leyasu and Wave said (Of course they were nowhere near but still) and everyone approved of the idea.

In awhile, Sayo and Esdeath faced Danger beasts but they didn't met each other, Wave and leyasu were face to face and Lubbock and Kurome were in the forests trying to find their way out.

**Wave Vs leyasu**

"Night Raid! I'm going to kill you all." Wave said while calling Grand Chariot and leyasu called Incursio.

"We have almost the same armor except that mine is far better than yours." Wave said as his voice slightly changed because he was in the armor.

"Whatever!" leyasu said while jumping towards Wave and trying to attack but was thrown into the waterfalls.

'Shit, I can't beat him. I must use the invisibility.' leyasu thought as he used Invisibility and ran away from Wave.

**Northern Empire**

"Dear Tatsumi,

When are you returning back? I'm missing you.. a lot. You must've heard that I was ordered to command a team made up of Teigu users to fight Night Raid back. We faced one member of Night Raid yet and it seems that we have the upper hand right now. Bye Miss you a lot.

Esdeath." Tatsumi read this letter and was happy to hear about Esdeath.

"General Tatsumi, Preparations for destroying the Northern Empire's Capital is finished. Would you like to watch it?" A girl asked, she was obviously Tatsumi's subordinate since she wore black and red clothes.

"Nah, I'd rather stay here Akame. You are in-charge of it, after all you are Lieutenant General." Tatsumi said as he got up from his throne and held Akame's hand, which gave her strength.

**Capital - Imperial Palace**

"General Esdeath, I'd like you and Jaegers to investigate these danger beasts." Honest said while eating his meat, the usual cliché.

"Alright." Esdeath said while getting out of the room and sighing, she dearly missed Tatsumi, her best friend and her love.

**Time Skip A Big One Now I Think..**

Najenda was informing everyone including their new members Chelsea and Sussano about Path of The Peace, Capital and Revolutionary Army.

"So this is the plan, any questions?" Najenda questioned but no one replied to her, it showed that they all understood her.

**Esdeath's Throne Room **

Currently Esdeath was sitting and checking all those drawings she made of Tatsumi. She dearly missed him. Suddenly she was interrupted by Run.

"Captain, we have news that Night Raid's Mine and Sayo were spotted on the east side of Rosemary street." Run reported to Esdeath, as soon as he finished, she stood up from the throne and started walking towards the door.

"Gather all the Jaegers." Esdeath ordered as she went outside the room.

**Outside the Palace**

All the Jaegers were on the move, they started to head towards Rosemary street. But did they know that they were being spied on by revolutionary army.

"All of them are on move, just like Najenda planned!" One of the two revolutionary army spies said as he sent his messenger pigeon to Najenda.

**Night Raid V.S. Wave, Kurome and Bols**

Wave, Kurome and Bols just reached an unknown place and were moving towards a.. scarecrow. Suddenly they were ambushed and a bullet was about to hit Kurome, when she stepped away from there. Sussano jumped out of the scarecrow and attacked Wave and sent him flying. All the Night Raid came there.

"Throwing away 1 out of the 3, is a good start." Najenda said with leyasu, Chelsea, Sussano, Sayo, Lubbock and Leone behind her.

"You all are going to be a nice addition to Yatsufusa's puppets." Kurome said as she readied her sword and suddenly zombies and a ghoul type danger beast came out of the ground.

Najenda retreated to the back and Night Raid's members started to attack those puppets. Night Raid had the upper hand and every single puppet excluding the one Kurome was riding was destroyed and Bols was killed as well.

"Well this will be easy." Leone said as she jumped towards Kurome but was stopped by Wave who was using Grand Chariot.

"Didn't I told you that I'll save you once?" Wave said to Kurome with a grin.

"He is my fight!" leyasu said as he lunged forward and attacked Wave but it was blocked but both of them were pushed back. On the other hand Kurome was losing badly since she was outnumbered and Sayo was about to land the finish blow on her since she was busy fighting others, as soon as her arrow reached near her, it was cut down into 2 pieces by someone who had long black hair. As soon she came near Kurome, a guy who wore armor, which was identical to Wave's Grand Chariot but it was different as it didn't had the cape and was more darker, landed near them.

Yo guys, so I want to tell you that I took this story quite fast and I know its bad I'm actually doing it on purpose because of the plans for a custom arc! so yeah R&R

-Abyss


End file.
